Algunas cosas nunca cambian
by zaRekPG
Summary: Nozomi mira a Eli y al resto del equipo de Gryffindor (principalmente a Eli) jugando contra Hufflepuff en un partido de Quidditch, y comienza a recordar cuando vio el primer partido de Eli. Traducción de la historia original de Number54 "Some things never change..." Hogwarts AU.


**Bueno, aquí traigo otro Oneshot de mi amigo Number54 que nuevamente me permitió traducirlo al español para su disfrute. Nuevamente recomiendo las demás historias de Number54, que son muy interesantes. Espero que este les guste.**

 **Título Original: Some things never change...**  
 **Autor: Number54**  
 **Traducción: zaRekPG (O sea yo otra vez).**

* * *

" _Y es la hermosa y talentosa señorita Ayase Eli de Gryffindor tras la pista de la Snitch dorada"._

El bullicio en el estadio de Quidditch se amplificó con ese comentario –la mayoría provenía de las muchas secciones de Gryffindors esparcidas en las gradas, aquí y allá. Banderas pintadas de rojo y dorado ondeaban, canticos de "Go, go, Gryffindor" hacían vibrar las graderías de madera donde los estudiantes y profesores estaban sentados, y con el viento que soplaba de los jugadores en sus escobas al pasar, solo servía para levantar aún más la adrenalina de los Gryffindors.

– ¡Wow! ¡Vamos Eli! –el sonido de una corneta abruptamente cortó el aire.

– ¡Demonios Honoka! –Nico, quien estaba mirando a través de unos binoculares para estar más cerca de la acción, rápidamente se tapó su oreja izquierda y se giró hacia la Gryffindor peli jengibre sentada detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido–. Esa era mi oreja.

El sombrero de cabeza de león sobre la cabeza de Honoka se mantenía imponente a pesar de la tímida sonrisa en su cara.

– ¡Ops! Perdón Nico. No lo volveré a hacer. Regresa a lo que estabas haciendo.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse para seguir contemplando el juego entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, levantando los binoculares que colgaban alrededor de su cuello, para mirar a través de ellos otra vez.

Maki estaba sentada al lado de la Slytherin de dos coletas, girando un mechón de cabello con una expresión cansada.

– ¿Tienes una idea de lo estúpida que te ves en este momento?

– ¿Qué yo soy la estúpida? –Nico quitó sus ojos de los binoculares para lanzar una mirada ofendida a la Ravenclaw–. ¡Yo no soy la que lleva puesto un animal en su cabeza!

– ¿Por qué no? Te haría lucir más alta.

Una pequeña, presumida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Maki mientras miraba como las mejillas de Nico se tornaban rojas de molestia.

– ¡Ve a sentarte con Umi, Kotori y Hanayo a la sección de Hufflepuff! –gruñó la Slytherin y regresó a sus binoculares.

Observar esa mini rabieta de su novia secreta solo sirvió para avivar el estado de suficiencia en Maki, mientras ella disfrutada de esa pequeña victoria sobre la mayor. Oh Dios, como le encantaba hacer enojar a la pequeña.

–Realmente espero no ser alérgica a esta pintura Honoka nya. –Rin le susurró a su compañera de Gryffindor, sintiendo la sequedad de las capas divididas de pintura roja y dorada a cada lado de su cara con la yema de los dedos.

– ¡Pfff! –Honoka negó moviendo su mano– No tienes que preocuparte Rin. Si fueras alérgica en primer lugar, hubieras huido lastimada cuando te puse la primera capa.

– ¿Entonces por qué la siento áspera y me pica, nya?

–Es pintura –comentó Maki como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo. Nico le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Muy perspicaz, doctora Nishikino.

Y aún combinado con el sonido del estadio y la discusión de cuatro de sus más cercanas amigas, los ojos de Nozomi nunca vacilaron de mirar a su amada Eli. Trenzas rubias y túnica roja azotaban fuerte con el viento mientras la capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor perseguía la Snitch, con su mirada azul completamente fija en la pelota alada frente a ella.

Mirar a Eli en su elemento como ahora, siempre traía a Nozomi recuerdos de su primer juego en su primer año.

Era una muy extraña ocurrencia que un estudiante de primer año entrara al equipo de su casa, pero Eli de once años lo había hecho. Y por supuesto, era la comidilla del castillo por lo mismo. Rumores rápidamente se esparcieron alrededor de Eli, indicando que solo había llegado a ser la buscadora del equipo solo por la posición de sus padres en el Ministerio de Magia y no por su talento.

No había dudas en Nozomi que dicho rumor se había originado en la casa de Slytherin. A casi nadie la agradaba Eli, y Nozomi no podía entender por qué. Incluso para Nico no era de su agrado, diciendo que no era más que otra de las mocosas del ministerio.

Pero a pesar de estar rodeada de todo ese desdén, Nozomi no podía sentir que odiara a la rubia. Primero, no la conocía bien como para decidir si le agradaba o no, salvo por unas cuantas palabras que intercambiaron cuando Eli chocó con ella en el tren que las trajo al castillo. Y para una niña de once años, la rubia había sido muy educada con su disculpa –sin duda, el carisma brotaba por ser la hija de dos trabajadores del ministerio.

Incluso cuando el sombrero seleccionador envió a Nozomi a Slytherin y a Eli a Gryffindor, antes de las audiciones para los equipos de Quidditch y de los rumores, Eli había sido amable y dulce con Nozomi en sus pequeños encuentros entre pasillos y salones. ¿Cómo podía Nozomi odiar a una persona que había sido amable con ella?

Celos. Eso era todo lo que fomentaba esos rumores. Puros celos. Era por eso que cuando Nico o cualquier otro Slytherin sacaba el tema de Eli en sus conversaciones nocturnas en la sala común de Slytherin, la peli morada trataba de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, incluso se iba a la cama temprano si esas conversaciones se volvían demasiado para ella.

Ella sabía que un día sus compañeros de Slytherin tendrían que tragarse sus palabras, y vino más temprano que tarde, en el primer partido de Quidditch del año, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Nozomi se había sentado en la sección de Slytherin con Nico, quien estaba muy ocupada mirando a través de sus binoculares lo que sucedía en el cielo como para notar las reacciones de Nozomi cuando Eli casi se estrellaba contra las graderías, o cuando la Snitch dorada la hizo bajar hasta las grietas del campo de juego, bloqueándola de su vista.

Decir que fue angustiante era poco. Nozomi nunca había estado tan cerca de desmayarse en su vida como en ese momento.

El partido había sido un ida y vuelta, con ambos equipos teniendo igual control de la Quaffle. Slytherin, sin embargo, estaba arriba en el marcador por sesenta puntos y ya se sentían con el partido en la bolsa.

Hasta que la pequeña Ayase Eli de Gryffindor finalmente agarró la Snitch antes que el buscador de Slytherin pudiera alcanzarla, casi cayéndose de su escoba en el proceso. Y Nozomi podía recordar cómo su respiración se detuvo en ese momento y regresó cuando escuchó el silbato de Madam Hooch y el grito de _"Gryffindor gana"_.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía en ella para no comenzar a saltar de alegría y gritarle a sus compañeros de Slytherin lo equivocados que estaban con Eli. En cambio, fingió estar dolida por la derrota, solo para no levantar sospechas del resto de su casa.

Pero mientras Nozomi miraba a la rubia Gryffindor sostener la Snitch para que todos la vieran, notó la intensa mirada en esos azules ojos, y era la misma mirada que ahora, la Eli de diecisiete años tenía, mientras iba al límite, volando lado a lado con el buscador de Hufflepuff.

La Slytherin de diecisiete años sintió un tirón en su manga izquierda, sacándola de su ensimismamiento para mirar a una pequeña rubia sentada a su lado.

– ¡Mira Nozomi! –Nozomi pudo ver las chispas de emoción en los ojos azules de Alisa–. ¡One-chan casi tiene la Snitch!

Y apenas Nozomi regresó su mirada a su amada rubia en el cielo, Eli bajó la mano atrapando la Snitch en un parpadeo.

 _"_ _Ayase tiene la Snitch. ¡Gryffindor gana!_ –dijo la comentarista antes incluso de que Madam Hooch siquiera hubiera soplado su silbato para marcar el final del partido.

Con esa frase, la sección de Gryffindor estalló en algarabía. Honoka prácticamente se pegó a su corneta sin importarle la comodidad de nadie, mientras ella y Rin gritaban a todo pulmón hacia Eli y los otros Gryffindors. Yukiho se levantó aplaudiendo, al lado de Alisa, mientras la rubia Ravenclaw le gritaba a Eli lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Maki permaneció sentada, aun girando su cabello en su dedo. La única diferencia era una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a la Gryffindor sostener la Snitch en alto.

Nico lentamente bajó los binoculares y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo si hubiera habido alguna duda, cierto?

Nozomi sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, pero no dio ninguna respuesta, no lo necesitaba.

 _"_ _Perfección, señoras y señores. Ayase una vez más lidera a Gryffindor a la ronda final de la copa de Quidditch. ¡En mis tres años comentando, nunca he visto a nadie tan preciso y exacto como la señorita Ayase Eli! ¡Absolutamente hermosa!"_

– ¿Esa chica realmente va en serio, no? –se mofó Maki.

–Si hubiera sabido que iba a decir tanta mierda, hubiera traído unas botas –dijo Nico en voz baja solo para que la pelirroja la escuchara, quien asintió en consentimiento.

La pelinegra inmediatamente miró a Nozomi. Sabía que la prefecta era algo sensible en relación a otras personas intentando flirtear y conquistar a Eli, sintiendo el miedo de que tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente buena para ella. Y Nico no se lo tomaba muy amistoso cuando alguien lastimaba a sus amigas, así que dijo lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

– ¿Quieres que suba allá y le dé un golpe? Porque podría hacerlo.

Nozomi miraba como el equipo de Gryffindor rodeaba a Eli para felicitarla. Esos azules ojos brillando iguales a los de la pequeña Eli de once años en su primer partido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Negó sonriendo.

–No es necesario Nicochi.

* * *

 **Primero, pido perdón por el retraso tan grande en mis historias. Estos meses se me ha hecho imposible poder escribir tanto como quisiera. Pero quiero que sepan que no las he dejado, ni pienso hacerlo, lo único que necesito es de un poco de calma en mi trabajo y en mi vida.**

 **Segundo, espero les guste esta nueva parte de las aventuras de las chicas en Hogwarts que escribe mi amigo Number54. Me ha gustado tanto, que de verdad me dan ganas de escribir una historia así, pero por el momento... mejor no me comprometo.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, y espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo.**

 **PD: Alisa es Ravenclaw y Yukiho es Gryffindor.**


End file.
